


Pretty For You [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [243]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crossdressing, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Top Tony Stark, USO dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: For some fun Steve puts on one of the USO Tour Girl dresses for Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [243]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Pretty For You [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “KINK: Crossdressing” [Adopted Prompt]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
